


Jagi! I'm Calling!

by IdolDaydreams



Category: B.A.P
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Other, Reader-Insert, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 13:23:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8104060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdolDaydreams/pseuds/IdolDaydreams
Summary: Daehyun starts a video call from the practice room in the middle of the night. He continues to be a little shit.





	

“Katok!” your phone calls from the nightstand. “Katok! Katok! Katok!”

You were just in the midst of dozing off. Frowning against your closed eyelids, you reach behind you for the offending device. It goes off in your hand as you press the home button. Opening your eyes instantly blinds you with white pain, but after a moment you adjust. You barely have a chance to read the words, “Jagi! I’m calling!” before it begins to ring. You answer, and Daehyun’s face appears.

“Jagiya!” he calls, lengthening and raising the final syllable to its most obnoxious. “Were you asleep?”

With a groan, you sit up and turn on the bedside light. You’re sure you look awful. “I was about to be.”

Daehyun barks out a laugh. “I’m sorry.” He’s not sorry at all. You would be angrier if this weren’t the only way you could spend time together these days.

He’s holding the phone far enough away that you notice the familiar bare walls and polished wood floor. The floor-length mirror behind him shows he’s comfortably dressed. “Are you in the practice room?” The moment you say this–and maybe it’s the lighting–he seems paler than usual, the bags under his eyes dark with exhaustion. He’s told you not to worry, but you do anyway.

His eyebrows arch at the question. “Hm? Yeah. It’s just me, though. Everyone else left.”

“Shouldn’t you be going too then?” You watch him plop on the floor with a satisfied sigh.

“I wanted to be alone so I could talk to you,” Daehyun replies, leaning against the mirror.

Even though he’s not looking directly at you, you feel his gaze heavy with affection. You remember the last time he looked at you that way in person, and your cheeks burn.

His eyes light up and he feigns surprise. “Ohhh, jagi, did I embarass you?”

Your response is flat, though you feel your lips quirk upward. “You always embarrass me, Jung Daehyun.”

Laughter bursts from him. He smiles so hard the dimples at the top of his cheeks form whiskers. “ Who are you? Did I call Youngjae by mistake?”

“If you call him ‘jagi’ then we have bigger problems,” you tease.

The two of you fall into easy conversation. During this, you voice your concern for his health. As usual, and to your exasperation, he tells you not to worry. He promises to send you pictures of his dinner when he finally eats, which you agree is a fair compromise. Every so often, he slips into dialect. You’ve been together long enough that you can gather some of his meaning, but it would be a stretch to say you’re good at it. He stops when you look confused.

“Have you not been practicing? I’m hurt!” he whines, his free hand to his heart. Immediately he switches back to dialect. This time he speaks much faster, the rhythm a series of unfamiliar peaks and valleys. You can only assume he’s expressing his profound disappointment in you and feelings of emotional neglect.

This boy is so full of shit.

“I only have you to practice with,” you remind him when his speech is finally complete.

Daehyun nods as if just realizing. “Ah, you’re right. I’m sorry.” Once again, he’s not sorry at all.

Another lull in the teasing allows the normal talk to continue a while. You lie back down on your side against the pillows, tilting the phone to see him properly. Slowly his voice soothes you, becomes white noise. Your mucles loosen and go limp. Your eyelids fall halfway, but you remain conscious enough to know he’s giving you that heavy look again. You manage to grin in return.

“Are you sleepy?” he asks. Words fail you, but you manage to reply with a small noise at the back of your throat.

Instead of ending the call, Daehyun begins to sing. If the song is one you know, your mind is too fuzzy to recognize it. As before, his voice fades into white noise. You fall deeper into sleep.

The last thing you hear is “Good night, jagi” and a soft kissing noise.


End file.
